Ever Since I Met You
by SoRikuAkuRoku22
Summary: Riku is the biggest playboy in his school and more widely known in Radiant Garden and is mostly seen around with his buddies,Axel and Leon. But what happens when Riku,Axel,and Leon meet Sora,Roxas, and Cloud? Pairings:SoRiku,AkuRoku,Zemyx,Cleon,XemSai
1. 1 Why Me

"Great just great" Muttered a silver headed boy while walking down a sidewalk full of people chattering and buzzing about.

He looked up to the sky and saw the sunset and the bright neon yellow-orange sun shining fade into the dark of the night while he groaned.

"_I _absolutely_ HATE Radiant Garden. SCREW YOU KADAJ AND YOUR TRICKERY I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS I SWEAR I WILL" _Thought the silverette bitterly as he finally made it back to his mansion after a 3 hour walk.

He walked inside the mansion and slammed the door shut with so much force that the sound echoed through the entire place. "RIKU YOUR BACK HOORAY" Said another silverette coming out of nowhere and glomping Riku.

"And exactly where have you been ? getting it on with another girl again I suppose?" "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT ME TO THE STORE KADAJ AND THE ONE WHO CALLED ME EVERY 20 MINUTES NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU'RE VERY HEAVY!"

Screamed Riku as he pushed Kadaj off of him and onto the floor with a "Thu-thud" noise. "What was that?" "Oh probably just Riku beating Kadaj senseless or most likely, Riku sneaking back here with another girl to 'play' with again am I correct Yazoo?"

Yazoo walked into the entrance way and saw Kadaj lying on the floor muttering something about killing Riku. "Actually Loz it was apparently the 1st choice.

" Loz comes in the entrance way and sees the sight and falls on the floor laughing unable to contain his laughter. "OH-OH MY GOD THAT TOO FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Loz said in-between laughing and choking"

Their father, Sephiroth, walks into the house, sees Kadaj on the floor, Loz dying of laughing, and Yazoo just standing there unamused. "I don't wanna know do I Yazoo?"

Yazoo shrugged as he looked at Sephiroth "I don't exactly know what happened to tell the truth Dad."

Sephiroth sighed and crossed his arms. "Well thank the heavens for making you the sane one outta the 4"

"Eh big deal..."

"Well then since you're not doing anything could you tell Riku to set his alarm clock for 7:00 am tomorrow since you 3 have school?"

"Whatever"

Yazoo walked up the two short flights of stairs and knocked on Riku's door.

"Who is it?"

"Yazoo can I come in?"

"Sure sure"

Yazoo opened the door to find Riku on his bed staring up at his ceiling looking as un emotional as usual.

"_SHOCKER." _Thought Yazoo as he walked in.

"Dad said to set your alarm for 7:00 am tomorrow since we have school."

"Sure."

Yazoo frowned and picked up a pillow that was on the floor and threw it straight at Riku, hitting him square in the face.

Riku glared at the now smirking Yazoo with hate written all over his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I don't know, just felt like it. Goodnight Riku."

"Yeah goodnight…"

Yazoo left Riku to sleep while turning his light off.

Riku stared at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

"…When will I ever find the right lover?"


	2. 2 Getting Ready

"SORA GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Sora Hikari groaned and got outta bed and put on his new school uniform while sauntering down the stairs smelling food the instant he was all the way down the stairs.

"FOOD SUCH WONDEROUS FOOD OH WHAT JOY IT BRINGS TO THE WORLD LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sora dove at the table but the collar of his school shirt was pulled back by his older brother Cloud Hikari and his slightly older twin brother Roxas Hikari.

"SORA BAD DOGGAH!" Roxas teasingly scolded as he whacked Sora on the head multiple times with Clouds stolen newspaper.

"Roxas let him go his spikes might get all irritated." stated their mother, Momoko, who teasing scolded him.

"And Sora+singing=EPIC FAIL" Cloud stated matter-of-factly.

"Ehh blah blah blah LEMME EASTTTTT"

"East?" Roxas, Cloud and Momoko questioned?

"I meant eat…" Sora grumbled unable to enjoy one of the things he loves doing the most.

"Fine…." They mumbled letting Sora go so he could go eat like a wild animal.

Momoko sighed. "Where's your friend Demyx?"

Cloud heard the doorbell ring about 600 times before a blast of water hit him right in the face.

"Actually Mom he's in the doorway smirking like the little water-obsessed freak h-"

"Yes yes Cloud I get it anyway how are you Demyx?"

"ALWAYS AWESOME and how are you Momoko?"

"Good good I just hope that Cloud, Roxas, and Sora don't get lost would you mind taking them Demyx if it's not too much trouble for you."

"SURE THING MS. HIKARI AND NO HELLOS FROM ROXAS AND SORA like omg I am like so hurting right now..."

"How are you Demyx?" Roxas and Sora said in unison

"Oh hey Roxas, Sora I heard that you not the only new kids at RGHS this year A-W-E-S-O-M-E RIGHT?!"

Cloud shook his drenched hair and took a stick of butter and mashed it in Demyx's hair.

"HAHAHAHA OWNAGE BIZNIT."

"Aren't you 4 gonna be late?"

"OH MY GOD" Roxas and Sora ran out the door

"MY HAIR MY BEAUTIFUL MULLET-MOHAWK HAIR I HATE YOU CLOUD I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BELIEVE ME I WILL!" Demyx screamed as he ran out the front door laughing like a mad scientist.

Cloud shrugged and grabbed his school bag "Bye Mom I'll see you later"

"Bye Cloud OH and make sure Sora and Roxas stay outta trouble"

"I will BYEEEE"

Momoko waved until he was out of view and wondered with a smirk on her face.

"I wonder whether Sora, Roxas, and Cloud are Seme or Uke."

"Eh I'll find out soon enough…" She said grinning while going upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

** I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT SPARE ME PLEASE okay anyway that's it for now I hope you guys liked it I'll be uploading chapter 3 and 4 very soon probably tomorrow morning so until next time BYEEEEEEEEE**

**Oh and please R&R**


	3. 3 First Day At School Part l

Sora, Roxas, Cloud walked to the main office to get there schedules for there classes.

But before they walked in, Sora saw **him**. Those gorgeous aqua eyes, long flowing silver hair, and his muscles.

The 'god' as Sora described him, looked straight at him, locking their eyes together, stunning aqua meeting celestial sky blue.

Sora blushed and turned away quickly following Roxas and Cloud into the main office.

Riku smiled. _ "Well looks like this year won't be so bad after all."_

Sora was trying to get him out of his head but failed MISERABLY.

"_UGHH WHY CAN'T I GET HIM OUTTA MY HEAD GOD ALMIGHTY"_

"_Sora… Sora…"_

"_What??"_

"SORA."

Sora looked up to find Roxas glaring at him.

"Here's your schedule airhead"

Sora pouted, snatched his schedule out of Roxas' hands, and walked out of the office like a girl.

"SORA STRUT FOR THE CAMERA"

Sora looked back just in time to see Cloud take his picture and start rolling on the floor laughing along with Roxas.

"Whatever. Roxas I'll make sure to tell the teacher your gonna be late"

Roxas looked up along with Cloud.

"SORA HOLD ON WAIT FOR ME"

Cloud got up and looked at his schedule.

"Hmm room 204 Science with Mr. Shooter…"

Sora and Roxas walked into there classroom to find no teacher.

"Odd right?"

"Sora chill"

A girl with brown hair and another girl with auburn hair came up to them.

"Hi aren't you two the new kids?"

The auburn girl stuck out her hand.

"Heyz im Kairi."

"AND IM SELPHIE!!"

The girl known as Selphie glomped Sora and made him fall over in the classroom.

Everybody stared at Selphie then tried to help Sora before he got killed.

"SELPHIE GET OFF OF HIM"

"YOUR GONNA KILL THE GUY"

Kairi finally managed to pull the VERY hyperactive girl off of Sora and threw her at another girl.

"Keep her away from him for a bit Yuffie.

"Gotcha."

Kairi helped Sora up

"HOLY HIP HUGGERS BATMAN!"

Kairi giggled. "Sorry about that Sora that's Selphie's 'way' of saying hi."

"HER WAY OF SAYING HI????" Roxas screamed.

"Uhhh yea why?"

"SHE'S PRACTICLLY KILLED HIM"

Selphie squirmed her way out of Yuffie's 'friendly' hold on her and stormed over to Roxas.

"Uh 'scuse me pretty boy I didn't 'practically kill him, I ALMOST killed him.

Roxas smirked. "Well excuse me little miss."

Selphie smiled. "You're excused." And with that she walked away.

Roxas was not amused. "ARE YOU ALWAYS A KNOW IT ALL?

Selphie looked over at Roxas. "Yep."

Sora sauntered to an empty desk.

"Hey you're that kid I saw earlier."

Sora looked to his right and saw the silver haired boy from before.

"Oh y-yeah."

He laughed. "You always this shy?" He then stuck out his hand." Anyway im Riku."

Sora took his hand. "Im Sora."

Sora then smiled and looked at Roxas.

Sora took 4 pencils out of his school bag.

Roxas felt something hit him.

-Doink- -Doink- -Doink- -Doink-

Roxas closed his eyes, picked up his school bag, and chucked it at Sora.

"OW!!"

Roxas opened one eye.

"_That wasn't Sora's voice."_


	4. 4 First Day At School Part ll

"_OW!"_

_Roxas opened one eye._

"_That wasn't Sora's voice."_

_

* * *

_

Roxas looked over in Sora's direction to see Sora terrified at what Roxas just did.

"ROXAS YOU MORON"

"WHAT I THOUGHT THAT I HIT YOU!"

"NO IDIOT YOU HIT SELPHIE!!"

"…. I WHAT?!"

"You… Hit… Selphie…"

"C-Crap…"

Roxas looked over at Selphie to find her EXTREMELY TICKED and to find her looking in his direction.

Roxas then cursed mentally. _"CRAP CRAPPITY CRAP CRAP."_

"**ROXAAAAS!!!!!"**

"OH GOD SORA HELP!"

Sora placed his hands behind his head and stuck his tongue out at Roxas.

"Sorry but im comfy right where I am sooo good luck with that."

"I HATE YOU."

"I love you too Roxas."

Roxas ran out of the room screaming while Selphie was hot on his trail.

Just as Roxas rounded a corner, a hand shot out, grabbed him, and pulled him into the next empty hallway.

Roxas was confused as he was pulled to a man's chest.

He looked up and saw a guy with long flaming red hair, emerald cat-like eyes, and a cocky grin looking down at him.

"_Holy GOD this guy's hot."_

"W-Who are you?"

"The name's Axel got it memorized?"

* * *

WOOOOO AXEL I added the 'got it memorized part' so Axel would seem like he is in the organization.

Awesome, funny, and HOT.

Well chapter 5 should be here by tomorrow afternoon since I already started working on it hehehehehe

Or who knows, maybe even later tonight *Depends though*

Anyway next chapter, Cloud and Leon meet, Demyx tries to tell Zexion how he feels about him, and Roxas and Sora get to know Axel and Riku better and as always HILARIOUSITY –If that's a word-

Oh and thank you: demonluvr3261, Kohaku-Yuuga's-remembrance, and becca670 for reviewing so R&R for FREE SNACKIES *Cookies and drinks included*


	5. 5 First Day At School Part lll

_Just as Roxas rounded a corner, a hand shot out, grabbed him, and pulled him into the next empty_ _hallway._

_Roxas was confused as he was pulled to a man's chest._

_He looked up and saw a guy with long flaming red hair, emerald cat-like eyes, and a cocky grin looking down at him._

"_Holy GOD this guy's hot."_

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_The name's Axel got it memorized?"_

Roxas blinked in confusion. "A-Axel?"

Axel smirked and let go of Roxas. "Yep and you are?"

Roxas balanced himself and looked at Axel. "Im Roxas Hikari."

Axel cocked his head to the side. "Hikari?"

Roxas smirked. "Yeah Hikari."

"Hmm isn't that Japanese for light?"

"Yep."

Axel stood up straight and looked Roxas in the eye.

"I see so Roxas you running from Selphie?"

Roxas' smirk faded and was soon replaced with a fear and panicked look.

"HOLY GOD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

Axel tried very VERY hard to refrain from falling on the floor laughing and covered his smirk with his hand as he watched Roxas run back and forth to each corner.

"Ahem."

Roxas stopped right in front of Axel and looked at him. "Huh?"

Axel removed his hand and cleared his throat. "U-Uhhh im in the same class as you so we might as well go back."

Roxas tried to figure out why Axel had a smirk on his face and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Um sure but are you cold?"

Axel shook his head still shaking."No no I-im good l-lets shall we?"

Axel started walking leaving Roxas dumbfounded.

"Oh um sure."

Roxas quickly caught up with Axel but saw that he was still smirking and shaking.

"Axel are you sure you're not cold?"

"Yep positive."

"Okay if you say so…."

Axel and Roxas walked back to the classroom and see the most DISTURBING THING they have EVER SEEN.

"S-Sora?"

"SELPHIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

"……"

Axel and Roxas quickly ran into the classroom to help the teacher, Mr. Narumi, save Sora from Selphie.

Well that's kind of a cliffhanger, I guess… Okay anyway yes im putting other anime into this story

Some of the anime: When They Cry, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Most likely Bleach, Lucky Star, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Alice Academy (or Gakuen Alice), Azumanga Daioh. And there will be more anime coming in soon, if you have any requests then I'd love to hear them. Soooooooo NEW COUPLES WILL BE STARTING SOON. I shall start my next chapter later on tonight right after I upload this one and next chapter will introduce the anime…… I CAN'T TELL so laterr.

R&R... and I'll put in a lemon (or more :D)


	6. 6 First Day At School Part IV

IM BAAAACK. Okay the anime introduced is/are: Death Note (Couple: L and Light), Lucky Star (Konata and Kagami, yes there is Yuri too), and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Most likely Haruhi and Mikuru). Kadaj, Yazoo, Reno, Rude, Leon, and Loz will make an appearance soon (maybe in this chapter), as well as Tifa, Yuna, Aerith, Zack, Rinoa, Paine, Lulu and Wakka, Tidus and A LOT OF OTHERS (Especially Rikku) ENJOY!!!!

_Axel and Roxas walked back to the classroom and see the most DISTURBING THING they have EVER SEEN._

"_S-Sora?"_

"_SELPHIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING."_

"……"

_Axel and Roxas quickly ran into the classroom to help the teacher, Mr. Narumi, save Sora from Selphie._

"ROXAS HELP ME, SHES GONE NUTS!"

"HOLY HIPHUGGERS BATMAN!"

"SELPHIE GET OFF OF HIM!"

"SORA YOU OKAY?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM?! SHE'S TRYING TO KISS/RAPE ME!!!"

Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi managed to pull Selphie off of Sora, who was trying to rape/kiss him.

Kairi hit Selphie on the head.

"Selphie I know he's hot and sexy and all BUT YOU CAN'T RAPE HIM."

Selphie glared at Axel. "What are you doing here SASSYPANTS?!"

Axel smirked and strutted his butt at Selphie. "Why, thank you Selphie I know im sexy and all but stop drooling over me already you know that im-"

"LAWLIET."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

*Western Accent* "Lawliet."

"IT'S 'L' LIGHT NOW SHUT UP."

Mr. Narumi stood up. "Oh god AGAIN WITH THOSE TWO?"

He went in the hall and pulled L and Light into the room.

"Oh sweet Jesus…"

"What are… Selphie and Kairi doing?"

---------------------------------------MEANWHILE (Where ever Cloud is) ---------------------------------

Cloud looks in the room and sees no teacher.

"Hmmm odd… this is Mr. Noda's class isn't it?"

"Yes it is SIR."

"Yes it is SIR."

Cloud looked up and saw two brunettes.

"Oh hi nice to meet you…. Uh…"

One pointed to the other. "That's Tifa."

"YO."

Then she pointed at herself. "Im Rinoa."

"Oh nice to meet you two, are you two sisters?"

"Yes we are." They answered in unison.

/_Oh dear god…/_

Rinoa motioned for about 10 people to come over to where they were.

"That's Reno with the red hair, the baldy next to him is Rude, the guy with the scar, and brown hair is Leon, the lovely young girl in pink is Aerith, the blonde girl with braids is Rikku, the girl with the short brown hair and the guy with the short blonde hair are Yuna and Tidus, and the two emo girls over there are Paine and Lulu."

"…. WERE NOT EMO RINOA!"

"Yeah yeah WHATEVER."

/_This is gonna be a long day…/_

WOW. That took for EVER. Since my mom took away my computer, it's been hard (BLAME MY HIGH SCHOOL GRADES) to write this. But I will have you know, that if better things start happening in school, then I have something to bribe my mom with for my computer (IT WILL WORK I AM A CUNNING 16 YEAR OLD GIRL.) Okay enough of that, next chapter 5th and FINAL chapter of the first day of school soo CYAA

Review and Axel and L will give you a kiss.

Axel: DO I HAVE NO PART IN THIS?!

Me: No.

L: You gotta be kidding me.

Me: Nope.

Axel & L: *sigh* *Force a smile*

Axel & L: Please review for a kiss from us.


	7. 7 First Day At School Part V

Yup you guessed it: I ARE BACK! The last installment for the first day at school for Sora, Roxas, and Cloud. (Thank GOD) I honestly don't know why I made it so long eh what are ya gonna do right? Anyway ON TO THE STORY!!!

/_This is gonna be a long day…/_

And what a long day it was. Cloud had to deal with a guy named Leon who looked at him like he was gonna rape him.

Roxas had to deal with Selphie and Kairi tackling him and Sora.

"Sora are you alright? Sora? SORA! OMG SELPHIE YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I-Im okay"

Mr. Narumi coughed, walked to his desk, and took out the attendance sheet. "Okay so Yuffie, Sora, Roxas, Axel, L, Light, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Shion and Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Hanyu, Kyon, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto are all here."

He paused.

"Where are Haruhi Suzumiya, Tamaki, Kyoya, Renge, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi Fujioka, Mikan, Satoshi, Hunny, Mori, Konata, Tsukasa, Demyx, Zexion, Kagami, Miyuki, Misao, Yukata, Patricia, Tenma, Harima, Eri and Mikoto as well as Akira?"

As if on cue, everybody he just named as well as Minami and Hiyori burst through the door.

They all fell on top of each other in a GIANT pile as they waved. "Hehehehe sorry were late Narumi-sensei."

The only one who didn't fall was Zexion who walked past them and took his seat. Everyone in the pile got up and walked to there seats.

"Okay now let's begin the lesson..."

After only 10 minutes the bell rang signaling 2nd period.

"GOD I THOUGHT THAT PERIOD WOULD NEVER END"

"No kidding Sora."

Sora and Roxas were tapped on the shoulder and they turned around to see a boy with short brown hair, two green haired girls, a blond boy and girl, a purplish-bluish haired girl, a light blue headed girl, and an orange haired girl.

One of the green haired girls with her hair tied up into a long ponytail spoke first.

"HI! You two are the new students Sora and Roxas right? Im Mion Sonozaki." She stuck her hand out and Sora took it.

She looked behind her. "This other girl is my twin sister Shion Sonozaki, the brunet is Keiichi Maebara, These two blonds are Satoko and Satoshi Hojo, these two blue haired girls are Rika and Hanyu Furude, and this orange haired girl is Rena Ryuugu.

Sora and Roxas smiled "It's nice to meet you guys."

Rika smiled. "Same here. Oh where are you two headed next?"

Sora looked at his schedule. "I have 2nd period History in room 208 with Mr. Noda."

Roxas looked at his. "Me too."

Keiichi grinned. "That's perfect were headed there too we should all go together."

"That sounds like a good idea Keiichi."

Satoshi looked at Sora and Roxas. "Well shall we go?"

"Sure"

"Alright"

On the way there the group saw two girls fighting with each other. One was a blond girl with her hair tied at the top that looked like Meatballs and the rest in two long ponytails, the other was an auburn haired girl who was currently arguing with the blonde.

"SERENA TSUKINO WHAT DID I TELL YOU I TOLD YOU TO STUDY BUT YOU DIDN'T AND NOW YOU FAILED THE TEST!"

"Rei im sorry alright now let's go to history already…"

A tall, brown haired girl that was tied into a short ponytail, another blonde that looked the one named Serena except her hair was down, and a short blue haired girl looked at them.

The blunette spoke first. "Oh im sorry are we blocking your way?"

Sora started blushing. "O-Oh no we heard yelling so we came over here to see what was happening."

"Oh okay well im Amy Mizuno, the brunette is Lita Kino, this blonde is Mina Aino, that auburn haired girl Rei Hino, and the blonde with pigtails is Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

All of a sudden two girls were running through the hall and they ran into Rei and Serena.

"OH SERENA, REI IM SORRY OH WAIT OWWWWW THAT HURTS HOTARU."

"You deserve it."

Then Riku and Axel come along and look at the scene before them.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

Okay that was 700+ words and im sorry I haven't updated in a month I got caught up in school and Track okay hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. Baii

Oh and just a little announcement, if you review Zexion and Riku will give you a hug.

Zexion: WHAT? HELL NO.

Me: Listen betch, your gonna give a hug to the reviewers, AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!

Riku: Yeah Zexy TAKE IT LIKE A MAN.

Zexion: Grrrr….


End file.
